The present invention relates generally to a window for a vehicle door and, in particular, to a window provided in a lower portion of a vehicle door.
Vehicle interior accessories and comfort features for the occupants of a vehicle, such as power windows, sunroofs, and the like are well known. Vehicle purchasers prefer the xe2x80x98open-airxe2x80x99 feel of vehicles equipped with removable roofs, sunroofs, and moon roofs and prefer the convenience of power windows and the like. The demand for more features and versatility in vehicle interior accessories continues to grow.
It remains desirable, therefore, to provide interior accessories having more features and that provide more versatility and comfort for the occupants of the vehicle.
The present invention concerns an auxiliary window assembly adapted to be installed in an aperture formed in a lower portion of a vehicle door. The auxiliary window assembly preferably includes a windowpane member and a shield member, each of which is operable to be controlled by a window regulator mechanism or the like to move from an upper closed position to a lower open position.